Conquer Thy Life
by iAlavar
Summary: Raven has been off to war and conquering lands as commanded by the king. However, he was warned not to conquer Fluone. Ignorning the warning, he sets off on a journey that reveals numerous secrets that deemed beyond impossible An Elsword AU
1. Chapter 1

Another battle was won and the troops were on their way back from the frontlines of the battlefield. A man with black hair and clothed in a white coat with a black, furry-trimmed hood stood in front of a tent while watching the surviving soldiers slowly make their way back to the campsite. There was a blade in his right hand and what appeared to be a metallic claw in substitute for his left hand. Numerous medics went to meet with the soldiers and bring them back to the medic tents that were up and ready to take in the injured. One specific soldier, more specifically a knight, ran to the man with a proud look on his face while his arm was wildly swinging a sword in the air. This knight had messy red hair and yet he was clothed in his knightly attire so cleanly.

"We did it, Raven! That's another piece of land we can claim under the king!" The over excited knight proclaimed.

Raven gave a weak sigh of relief and he stared at the knight.

"You seem very excited about the victory, Captain Elsword."

Elsword gave a wide smile and then a hearty laugh while sheathing his blade. "Aw… Don't go all formal on me, Raven! You know as well as I do that there's no need to go and throw out titles at each other. After all, we're friends!"

"I'm fully aware of that, Elsword." Raven mentioned, looking a bit annoyed. "It's just that I have been used to being called 'General' so much…"

"Hey, it's cool. I understand, General."

A pat on Raven's back and then Elsword gave a small salute. "I'll catch up with you later! I need to go check on the rest of my men and see what's the damage."

Raven watched as Elsword went on his way to one of the medical tents and once he saw Elsword finally go into the tent, he went back into his own tent and stared at a table in front of him. It was the whole map of Elrios along with what appeared to be small little flags placed on different spots of the continents. Reaching for a small box next to the map, Raven pulled out another flag and placed it on top on the northern tip of the Rurensia continent. He took a few steps back to examine the map to see the status of their work. The whole Rurensia continent was under their king's control, thanks to Raven and his ingenious battlefield strategies. Conquering the whole Rurensia continent was beyond their wildest dreams and here they finally fulfilled it. Raven gave a deep relieved sigh and a weak smile appeared on his face. He was satisfied with their result.

Time passed by and night time has greeted the camp. Raven walked out of his tent to see the soldiers happily rejoicing together with their success. Some had cups full of whiskey raised in the air while others were full of laugher and stories. Elsword found Raven and ran up to him. "There you are, Raven! How about a speech to the soldiers?"

Some of the soldiers heard Elsword speaking to Raven regarding a "speech" and they howled in the air. "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Their reckless behavior spread throughout the camp like wildfire and every soldier was crying out to hear Raven talk to them all. Taking his time, Raven got on top of a rock and overlooked the soldiers that sat and stood in their places in eagerness to hear his words. He took a deep breath in and let the words come out of his mind.

"My fellow warriors in arms! Tonight… we have claimed victory over the Rurensia continent!"

Roars from the soldiers filled the air after hearing Raven's announcement to them all. Raven understood that conquering Rurensia, and the other small forms of land surrounding it, was difficult work, especially since they had to fight out numerous monsters from different tribes. He knew that his soldiers deserved some rest after numerous months of fighting.

"Tomorrow, we shall head back to Velder… as heroes!"

Even more roars of excitement rose into the skies of the area. All of the soldiers were joyful and continued celebrating the night away. Raven actually yawned and started heading to his tent. Elsword once again found him and stopped him. "You're already hitting the hay? Come on, let's go and party until we can't party no more!"

Raven weakly chuckled while withdrawing into his tent. "Thanks, but no thanks, Elsword. We'll be leaving tomorrow and I want to be wide awake once we get back home."

Elsword followed Raven in. "Why? It's not as if we'll be expecting anything, right?"

"You won't… I will." Raven answered. "…after numerous months of fighting, I'll be able to see Rena again."

A cross of his arms and a pondering look on his face, Elsword tries to recall who Raven was talking about. It then became clear to him who Raven was referring to. "Oh yeah… THAT Rena. She's that one elf woman with long yellow hair, right? That one woman who's apparently the best archer in Velder?"

Raven looked to Elsword and a smile appeared on his face. "Yes… her."

Elsword frowned and sulked a bit. "Raven… I believe we went over this numerous times. Rena is nowhere near as close as Seris. You need to forget about her."

"I CAN'T!" Raven immediately snapped at Elsword. Amazingly, Elsword didn't show any signs of shock and surprise. His face expressed the feelings of disappointment and anger. This wasn't the first time Raven has seen Elsword appear this way, but this was definitely the first time he has seen Elsword look at him with that look.

"Raven, weren't you the one that taught me that in order to become stronger, you need to forget about the past and move on?"

Thinking about what Elsword said, Raven opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by Elsword raising his hand in front of his face. "Never mind. This is your life and you shouldn't be tied down to what others say and think. If you still want to remember your past, feel free. I don't approve of it, but I'll respect your decision no matter what happens."

After speaking those words, Elsword walked out of the tent and left Raven in there. Seconds passed by and Raven didn't move an inch from his spot. Being given the time to think, Raven started questioning why he still was thinking about Seris. Of course, Rena looked just like Seris and he should be aware that they're two different people. Yet, no matter how many times he looks at Rena, all he could think of is Seris. Was it because he was searching for some kind of closure between them? Raven honestly couldn't understand why he was thinking this way, but one thing was clear- Elsword was right. He did teach him to forget about the past and move on.

It was because of those same words Raven told Elsword that helped Elsword get stronger and concentrate on his training, but Elsword was able to find a way back to his original task of finding his sister and the EI to help the kingdom. If Elsword was able to do this, why couldn't he? Eventually, his eyes started feeling heavy and it was starting to become difficult for Raven to concentrate on finding an answer to his question. Giving up, he went to his bed and shut his eyes, falling asleep.

The next day rolled by and Raven, along with Elsword and the rest of the army, reached the kingdom of Velder after hours of traveling. It was starting to become evening, but it didn't stop everyone from being merry and honoring the soldiers for their hard work. Raven noticed Elsword hanging out with the other soldiers, which gave him enough time to slip out of the crowd and head off into another direction. As Raven went further and further away from the center of the kingdom, he found himself in a peaceful suburban area where not all the families went to celebrate the return of the soldiers. Some of their reasons included the fact that these families didn't have any family member fighting or they just didn't care.

Raven still respected them for their decisions, regardless of whatever reason it may be. After what felt like an hour walk, he reached a peaceful home at the end of the suburbs. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. Silence answered him for quite some time, but eventually the door opened, revealing a beautiful elven woman with long yellow hair. A look of shock came on her face while tears streamed down her eyes.

"You… you're back…" the woman cried.

Raven smiled, his arms wide open. "Of course I'm back, Rena."

Rena jumped into Raven's arms and he sank to the ground until he was practically kneeling and holding Rena close to him. She cried aloud, clinging onto Raven as if she was going to lose her grip on him easily. "I'm so glad you're safe! I can't believe it…"

All he could do at that moment was comfort her and help her dry off those tears she cried. Rena finally calmed down a bit and dragged Raven into her home, letting him relax and rest. "I'm so glad you're back from all that fighting. You must be exhausted, dear!"

Raven jumped in his seat, even after he sat himself down in a chair. "…D-Dear?"

"Oh… sorry! Ever since you left, I've been thinking about you and how our lives would be like after all this crazy fighting is finished… both of us getting married… having our own children…" Rena seemed pretty calm, yet excited just thinking about what she said. Raven couldn't help but laugh.

"Rena, you make it sound as if I already proposed to you." He openly admitted.

She turned and walked towards him, sitting next to him and cuddling. "Is it wrong for me to think that way?"

Raven shook his head. "No, but it would've been nice if you gave me the heads up in advance."

Rena chuckled. "Oh you…"

The night went on as Raven told Rena of his travels along with the other soldiers until night time eventually fell upon the kingdom. As soon as he finished, he noticed Rena leaning onto his shoulder and sleeping silently. He couldn't help but smile and pick her up in his arms. Carefully, he brought her to her room and set her down in bed. A kiss on her forehead and Raven headed out of Rena's house.

"I'll have to see her again, tomorrow." Raven mentioned as he walked through the streets. He was on his way back to his own home to rest until his eyes caught something flying in the sky. It appeared to a young lady with pig tails, but it was difficult to see, considering that the figure was flying around the moon.

"…what an odd figure." He said aloud.

"Who are you calling odd?" A mysterious voice said from behind Raven's back.

A swift turn forced Raven to look behind him to find the same figure that was flying in the sky appearing right behind him. She appeared to be around the age of 17, 18, or even older, but he wasn't familiar with her face. He was acquainted with most, if not everyone, in Velder. This young lady was a new face to him. Did she move into Velder while he was away? The young lady started giggling and in each giggle hinted a sinister sound.

"Good evening, General Raven! Aren't you a handsome stud?" The young lady giggled.

Raven backed up a bit, disturbed by this girl and her words. She laughed, watching Raven moving away. "Aw…! Looks like someone's still mentally disturbed after the war!"

Now he was annoyed by this girl. He didn't want her to bother him any longer, so he pulled out his blade and readied himself in a fighting stance. "I'm giving you three chances to leave me alone before I'm forced to attack you. Now go."

"Don't I have a say in any of this? How thoughtful of you…" The young lady said sarcastically. "And here I thought you were wise in your battle plans!"

"One…" Raven finally said in anger.

She smirked, leaning into him and wagging her finger in front of his face. "How impatient you must be to not let a woman even have at least a few words to speak!"

"Two…!"

The fact that Raven wasn't listening to her only made her angry and cross her arms. "You're no fun. Fine! Don't let me tell you that you should stop conquering lands already!"

Hearing that, Raven's guard was let down. What he heard was surprising, but unexpected at the same time. "…What are you talking about?"

The girl smiled and laughed. "…. "Stop conquering lands!" is what I have been talking about! And don't bother trying to conquer the continent, Fluone! Besides… someone already owns it!"

"…If my king wants that continent, then I will get that continent for him. I will follow his orders." Raven immediately said. The girl stared at Raven with a frown on her face as she heard his words. After that, she just smiled. "Very determined. I like that!"

She kicked off the ground and started floating around Raven. "I'm just warning you right now that the Fluone continent is pretty difficult to conquer. If you REALLY want to take it over, then be my guest! I'm just saying that because I know for sure you won't be able to succeed. Anyways…"

The young lady started floating backwards and started waving to Raven. "Your king will definitely want you to try and take over the continent…"

As soon as she mentions this, a soldier found Raven and bowed to him. "General, sir! The king wishes to see you!"

Raven noticed the soldier and gave him a nod. But when he looked back to see the young lady, she already vanished into thin air. He couldn't tell if he was hallucinating or if the girl was real. Either way, he was going to brush it off and speak to the king. Once he was in the war room with the king, they started discussing the battle plans Raven executed while conquering Rurensia. The king seemed pretty pleased with Raven's work.

"If you don't mind, General. I have a command I wish for you and your soldiers to carry out." The king mentioned.

Raven straightened himself out and responded, "Of course, your highness."

"I want you to take your men and go to the continent of Fluone. Conquer it and report back to me."

Hearing these words made Raven tense up. The fact that the young lady spoke true made him a bit concerned. As much as he wanted to question the king, he held his tongue and just nodded. "So be it."

The meeting was finally over and Raven was finally on his way home. Immediately as soon as he got in his house, he went straight to bed and fell asleep. As the night hours passed, 2 figures watched over Velder from the skies. One figure was the same young lady that appeared before Raven while the other figure was that of a young woman with long, wavy silver hair. She was dressed in black and was sitting upon what appeared to be a black drone and in her arms was a white drone.

"…It appears as though he ignored your words, Aisha." The silver haired woman said.

Aisha just chuckled. "That was to be expected, Eve. Humans are stubborn and will continue being as such."

Eve blinked, her eyes still examining Velder. "…are you not a human yourself?"

"You've got me there." Aisha laughed.

Hours continued to pass by until daybreak started appearing over the horizon. Eve started floating away from Velder. "Come, Aisha. We have a lot of work to do."

Aisha turned to Eve. "Oh? Are we helping the inhabitants of Fluone before this 'Raven' fellow decides to go and kill them off?"

"In order for the army to cross over from Rurensia to Fluone, they must first stop at Altera… my homeland. We must make sure they don't take it over… Let's go, Aisha!"

Aisha watched Eve fly away and a smile appeared on Aisha's face. "Yes… your highness…"

Finally, the eighth hour dawned in Velder and Raven was already drafting people to go along with him to the continent of Fluone. Elsword caught wind of this and immediately went around the city to find Raven. Once he did find Raven, Elsword ran to him.

"Raven! What's the meaning of this?" Elsword angrily asked.

Raven turned to Elsword, looking a bit concerned. "King Wally wanted us to go to the continent of Fluone and conquer it."

Hearing those words, Elsword's expression changed from a fiery rage to an even more fiery excitement. "Alright! We can totally sweet that place! All we need are some of our best soldiers and-"

Before Elsword finished, he recalled Raven looking concerned for some odd reason. His smile faded away. "…But… why do you look so worried? It's not as if it'll be THAT difficult!"

"In order for us to reach Fluone more quickly, we need to take a few airships and get to Altera Island. After doing a bit of calculations, if we were to go there by ship, we'd be caught in a lot of strong sea winds and it could very well direct us even further away from Fluone." Raven mentioned.

"…Then why so worried?"

Raven shook his head and looked to Elsword. "You… shouldn't worry about it."

A look of confusion was slapped onto Elsword's face as he questioned why Raven expressed his concern physically and yet see no desire to speak it. In the end, Elsword let it go and just saluted. "I'll go rally up some troops that are ready for combat, General."

"Please do." Raven said.

Elsword nodded and ran off to the castle. On his way, he slowed down a bit and then started pondering about Raven's words. "…Wait a second… 'please do'? Raven, what is going on?" After his little questioning moment, Elsword continued on towards the castle to get some troops.

Once Raven finished drafting a few people, he immediately headed to Rena's home to tell her of the news he was given. When she heard the information, she felt very concerned. "…and you guys just got back home… what is the king thinking?"

"You know as well as I do that I would obey orders no matter what." Raven mentioned. "And with that, I request help from you. You used to know a few people who worked with air crafts. We'll need them."

Rena nodded. "Of course! But if you'll be using them, I'll have to come along. Ponggos are pretty peaceful, but they don't trust people very easily…"

"…If you'll be coming along, you'll need to stay in the aircraft for safety." Raven proposed.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind." Rena smiled.

After numerous days have passed for the city of Velder, what appears to be a medium sized army stood in front of the city gates with both Raven and Elsword standing in front of them. Raven turned to the army. "I'm sorry for bringing up such news to you all in such short notice. If we sent a messenger ahead of us within time, we could've gotten word from King Wally regarding this mission and we wouldn't have to leave our homes so soon. Today, we shall be heading off towards Altera Island and securing the island so that we can make it a base for us to go back and forth when necessary."

After Raven spoke, Elsword took a few steps forward. "I will be choosing a few of you to come along with me to scout on Altera Island to check for any means of resistance!"

As the briefing continued, a large aircraft flew down in front of the army. Once the bay doors opened, Rena appeared with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "Ready when you are, guys!"

Raven turned to Rena and gave off a nod, letting the army get into the aircraft. Then, when everyone finally boarded, the aircraft became airborne and they were well on their way to Altera Island.


	2. Chapter 2

"There it is… Altera Island…"

Raven was on the main deck of the aircraft, examining Altera Island as if this was the first time he has taken notice of it. Rena was by his side, looking at the island. "I'm surprised this island is actually floating. Why is that?"

"That's something I'd like to know, also." Raven said, looking to Rena.

They were at the edge of the island, watching as the scouting party went onto the island to see if there were any signs of life. Elsword kept his sights forward while the rest of the soldiers watched the sides and back. The soldiers sounded very scared, but Elsword couldn't help but laugh. "Relax, you guys! It's not as if anything will come at us!"

Eventually, their search ended once they reached the other end of the island after 5 hours of endless walking. Elsword sent a soldier to go and report to Raven regarding the status of the island, but as soon as he turned to walk back, he felt a strange stinging pain at the back of his head and everything blacked out. He didn't see who knocked him out, but he knew for sure it wasn't one of the soldiers. The soldiers knew that if a person was going to attack either the captain or general, he was literally asking for a death wish.

"Ow… my head…" Elsword whined as he attempted to sit up and open his eyes. As he started to get his eyes to focus on what was around him more clearly, Elsword realized he wasn't on the island anymore. He was in an extremely large dome like room where there were transparent walkways circling what appeared to be a very large throne in the middle of the place. At the end of the walkways were strange machines that glowed a beautiful hue of colors that change once in a while from red, to yellow, to green, to blue, and so on. Elsword stood in awe of the area and attempted to look for his soldiers, but was unable to see anyone of his men.

"Ah, so the captain's finally awake." A woman's voice echoed in the room.

His eyes shot towards the supposed area the voice came from and he saw a woman with silver hair sitting on the throne and looking down on him with seriousness. Feeling threatened just by the look, Elsword reached for his blade only to realize it was missing.

A giggle came from behind the woman. "Are you looking for this?" A young lady with purple hair, sitting on a staff, and floating around the silver haired woman was clasping onto Elsword's blade and swinging it around playfully. "Little boys shouldn't be playing with sharp things. They can poke their eyes out!"

"Give that back!" Elsword demanded to the lady.

The lady stuck her tongue out playfully. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Cry?"

The silver haired woman looked to the purple haired lady and raised her hand. "Aisha, please. No more taunting our guest."

Aisha's cheeks puffed up in disbelief. "Eve, you're becoming too soft for your own good, I swear! At this rate, you won't be here for long…!"

Elsword started watching their interaction, wondering what in the world was going on. Aisha and Eve were talking among themselves, leaving Elsword out of the frey. It gave him a good enough opportunity to look for a way out, but his attention immediately went back to the two after hearing silence from them. His eyes gazed into the eyes of Eve and she looked back into his. Her serious demeanor answered Elsword's curious look.

"I am Eve. Welcome you to Altera Island, my domain…" Eve mentioned, watching as Aisha slowly inched her way to Elsword to give the sword back. Elsword glared at Aisha and swiftly took his sword back while Aisha gave off a glare of her own and sticking out her tongue back to him. He then turned his attention to Eve again, his tone of voice now in amazement. "Your domain, huh? You've come to rule over Altera?"

Aisha smirked. "How else is Altera able to float in the sky? You can thank Queen Eve for that!"

Eve turned her attention to Aisha. "Aisha, please. I wish to have a word with the captain. Why don't you go and check on his men?"

Hearing Eve, Elsword gasped and ran to the edge of the walkway he was standing on. Anger engulfed his very being. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MEN?"

"Calm yourself, captain." Eve answered. "Your men are resting well. They are eating heartily as we speak."

Confusion eventually took him over and he just stared at Eve in disbelief. "…wha?"

Slowly, Eve stood up from her throne and floated down to Elsword. A hand signal answered his unnatural question. "Come." She merely said.

Aisha floated and smiled to Eve, snapping her fingers and teleporting away. "I shall be going on ahead."

Eve walked through the walkways and Elsword, being the more curious of where his men were, followed right behind her. She turned her head to glance back at the ever interested Elsword and a smile formed on her face. "All that you see here was crafted by my family."

"Really now?" Elsword asked.

Eve weakly chuckled. "Well… more like the royal court, but everyone had a hand in all this. Even I had a hand in it."

They continued through the walkways until they were greeted by a corridor to another part of the area. Elsword watched as the walkway glowed with a light blue hue, revealing a way through the halls they traveled through. During their walk, Eve continued explaining how the structure was built. "…with the technological advances my people had, we were able to build all this under Altera Island."

"Wait…" Elsword sounded, "We're UNDER Altera Island?"

"Of course. Where else would all this be?"

He shrugged his shoulders and Eve just merely smiled as they continued on walking. Eventually, they started hearing the sounds of happy gorging from Elsword's men eating food. Along with the men were small androids that had four legs and were running around with trays on top of their heads. Elsword was amazed with what was happening in front of his eyes, then turned to Eve. "You made all this food for my men?"

She looked to Elsword, not appearing even slightly surprised by his reaction. "Of course. We have been expecting visitors for the longest while. When we found out that there were people arriving onto the island, the androids here were more than happy to create food."

"Androids, huh?" His eyes widened and then turned to Eve. "Then… you and your kind must be the long forgotten Nasod race!"

Eve frowned, hearing those words from Elsword. He gasped and shook his head, trying to comfort her in anyway possible. "I-I-I didn't mean it that way! For the longest time, there haven't been any traces of awaked Nasod for a long time, and-"

"Don't worry. I understand, Captain." Eve said. "After all, I'm one of the last 'living' Nasods. All the others were officially made by me."

Elsword smiled. "I'm very impressed, your highness! You must have knowledge that even surpasses human intellect!"

"Honestly, I still have a lot to learn. So really, I don't have a lot of knowledge to hold onto."

Aisha came out of nowhere, holding onto a plate and holding it out to Elsword. A playful smile was on her face. "A way of saying sorry for taking your weapon. No hard feelings, yeah?"

Elsword stared at Aisha with disbelief for a few seconds, then took the plate with him and ate the food. He was impressed with the quality of food created. "It's good enough, I guess. Better than all the food rations we've been eating back on the battlefield…"

"Really? What kind of crazy chef did you guys have?" Aisha asked.

He just smiled. "Well, he's not really a chef…"

As Aisha and Elsword spoke, Eve started pondering about something. Then, she turned to Elsword. "Forgive me for interrupting your conversation, but if I may ask you a question? Why are you and your men here on the island in the first place?"

"Ah… we were originally going to establish a base here on Altera Island and use it to go back to while we go and conquer Fluone."

Immediately, a cold look formed on Eve's face. Elsword noticed this and backed off, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Conquer? Fluone? I'm sorry, but if you truly desire to take over Fluone, you will have to go through me."

Her hand lifted up in the air and behind her was a set of five highly advanced technological spears pointing towards Elsword. When they noticed Eve's fighting stance, Elsword's men quickly drew up their weapons and were ready to fight. Elsword stared at Eve, thinking about what has been going on throughout this whole time. "…You don't want to fight here. If we fought, you'll be losing all the androids you've worked hard on."

"And how can I trust your words?" Eve said, her hand lowering down and the spears slowly closing in on Elsword. He didn't budge, but a weak smile budged on his mouth. "Because I don't want to lose my men at all."

She looked to the soldiers that were served and the androids that were roaming around the floor with platters on their heads. A sigh answered Elsword, then the spears disappeared in thin air. The androids went back to serving and the soldiers went back to eating. He was shocked to find out Eve actually listened to his words for the first time. Aisha was just as shocked as Elsword.

"What are you thinking?" Both Elsword and Aisha asked in unison, then looking towards each other after realizing they spoke at the same time.

Eve's eyes stared to the ground, shaking her head and she frowned. "I… want to prevent anymore loss in my life. And I strongly don't want to lose Fluone."

"Forgive me for asking, your highness… but… why?"

Eve looked to Elsword, her eyes starting to tear up a bit. "I…That continent is where I lost everyone and everything I once held dear."

"Well, I understand how that feels, but if you ask me… I think it would be best if you forget and move on."

"But… I can't." Eve mentioned. Elsword looked concerned not because of the story he is hearing, but because this sounded very familiar. Where has he heard these words from before?

She quickly took a platter from an android and held it out to Elsword. He stared at the food, then looked to Eve. "Please, I ask of you… Captain… will you please respect my wishes and not conquer Fluone? Well… for the time being…"

"When do you think Fluone can be conquered?" Elsword asked Eve.

"Ah…" Eve said, then looking away. Aisha went in Eve's place and took Elsword along with his men and teleported them out of the place. Eve wanted to see Elsword and answer his question, only to find out they were gone. She couldn't help but tear up inside a bit and fall to her knees. "…It… can't… be conquered…"

Two small droids- one white and one black- appeared before Eve and started comforting her. "Moby… Remy… I'm scared. I don't want to deal with this loneliness anymore…"

Meanwhile, Aisha and everyone else appeared on the surface of Altera Island. Elsword looked around and then looked to Aisha. "Hey…"

"NEVER ask Eve if you can go and conquer Fluone! It'll only break her little heart…" Aisha angrily said, already giving off a death glare to Elsword.

He gave off the same glare back to her, but it was interrupted when a soldier cried out, "CAPTAIN! There's the aircraft!"

"Thank you." Elsword said, turning back to glare at Aisha again. Sadly, he didn't see her because it appeared as if she left without a trace. What he experience within the underground of Altera made him question if they should or should not conquer Fluone. However, it felt as if such an appeal was very effective for persuasion. He had to be careful in how to approach Raven and mention what their next move should be.

Raven and Rena opened up the aircraft, letting the soldiers board in along with Elsword slowly trailing behind. Raven saw Elsword and what appeared to be an empty platter. "Captain, what's that you're holding?"

"Huh?" Elsword sounded, looking to the empty tray he was now holding. His glance swiftly went to the soldiers who were hiding the food away from the rest of the army. He sighed and then turned back to Raven. "Don't worry about it."

Raven nodded. "Well then, what do you have to report?"

Recalling all that he has heard and seen, Elsword started to contemplate on whether or not they should or should not move out with their plan. "…General. I found out a queen lives within the bowels of the island that has complete dominion over the continent of Fluone. She has no king residing with her, so I believe I have a special course of action. Not only will it save us time, but it will save us the trouble of having to go into Fluone and taking it. A disappointment, I know, but if we can go through this plan I made up, then it should be no problem."

"…What is your plan?" Raven mentioned.

"Because the queen has no king, I suggest we go back to King Wally and request a special arranged marriage between them. If this is successful, then the king will be able to take completely rule of Elios."

The plan made Raven very concerned because he knew for a fact that Wally was already old in years, though Elsword mentioned that this was a Queen. Was it possible that she was beyond her years as well? "Captain, I require the route you and your men took to find the Queen. I wish to speak to her, myself."

Elsword smiled, but then his face became blank. "Ah… I… don't have a route."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, General… before we could even figure out where we were, I was knocked out. The next thing I knew it, I was in the presence of the Queen."

"How did you all get back, then?"

"Her advisor accompanied us and brought us back." Elsword responded.

Raven nodded. "Thank you, Captain. The information given to me is more than enough." Elsword nodded and went to his men, talking to them and fighting over the food they acquired recently.

"Alright, men." Raven said, turning to five individuals. "You have been chosen out of the numerous men to come and accompany me. Originally, the plan was to go and claim the land in the name of King Wally, but circumstances have changed. Our mission now is to go find the Queen and take her back to speak with King Wally."

The five men saluted and walked out of the carrier, already spreading out and searching the land. Before Raven got out, Rena pulled him back in and she looked at him with concern. "When do you think you'll be back?"

Raven shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm hoping we get back as soon as possible."

Rena whined under her breath. "Take me with you."

"I prefer that you stay here with Captain Elsword and guard the aircraft along with everyone in it. If anything happens and I don't come back, then you will have to take the aircraft back and report to the King what happened." Raven insisted.

He pulled her into a quick hug that felt like forever for them. Rena cuddled him. "Please be careful."

"Of course I will be."

With that, Raven left the safety of the ship and headed out onto Altera Island. Hours passed and nighttime fell upon the land. The moon was full and high in the middle of the sky and Raven felt as if he was lost. There was no path and there was no source of any sign of life other than the wildlife he was familiar with. "How was Elsword able to find his way around here?" Raven asked himself.

Before long, he heard the sound of slow moving water. It wasn't fast enough to be a very strong current, but it wasn't slow enough to be still water. His throat felt dry and it made him regret not bringing a source of water with him, but now that he found some water, he can replenish himself and continue searching. All the while he traversed through the land and trying to find the stream, he noticed numerous bushes starting to get in the way. Pushing them to the side, he continued venturing deeper and deeper into the island…

…until his eyes caught a wondrous sight.

There was a figure dressed in white, kneeling near the stream he was hearing earlier. This figure happened to be a woman- and a beautiful one at that. She had a beautiful figure and draping along each inch was a lock of long, silver hair. Her hand simply touched the water and a small sigh escaped from her lips. Raven waited to see what was going to happen next, but then the unimaginable happened in front of his eyes.

The woman took off the white clothing she dressed in and her beautiful body was brightened up within the moon's bright beams. Sadly, her back was turned towards him, so he couldn't tell what her face looked like. Already ready to move further down the stream, Raven stepped on a twig that snapped loudly. His eyes quickly turned to see the figure staring in his direction. Her eyes were that of a glorious goldenrod color and on her forehead was what appeared to be a large, blue rounded jewel. Her hands immediately clasped onto the clothing and she covered herself.

"Reveal yourself!" She demanded.

Raven took in a few good deep breaths, trying to stay as quiet as possible. A snap of her fingers and immediately… Remy and Moby appeared.

"Remy. Moby. Seek out the one stealing a look at me!" Eve commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

_((Author's note: Surprise! Happy birthday~ I didn't revise this chapter. So sorry! Also- I'm not dead yet. trololololololol))_

So much ran through Raven's mind as he watched Moby and Remy search the bushes. Rustling was heard as the floating androids searched the bushes one by one. They were getting close to his bush and he had no time to think up of a plan to get out of there without making any noise. Raven knew that if he decided to run back, the androids would come after him, and if he ran forward, he was going to get immediately caught by the woman. Finally, after going through his decision, he noticed both androids carefully making their way to him and for a split second, they stared at him.

Out of the bushes, Raven jump and swiftly ran towards the woman. His right hand wrapped around the woman and his left arm claw going to her neck. The androids didn't notice the speed, but when they turned around, Remy went into a frenzy while Moby continued contemplating on how Raven was able to move so fast. Raven was breathing hard and gave a dark look to the androids.

"One false move and the woman gets torn into shreds!" Raven spouted out. Hearing that, both androids started getting into a frenzy, floating around in panic. As they did this, Eve slowly turned her head to Raven to look at him.

"Will you please let go of me? You're holding me in a very uncomfortable position." She spoke up. Hearing her words, Raven started letting his senses go to work. Of course, he's seen her body, but when he looked down, he noticed she let go of her clothing and now her front body was exposed. His right hand was close to actually cupping her bosom and her back was pressed firmly against his body. Eve's skin against his fingertips was soft- it was something he hasn't felt before. Raven was familiar with human skin and it wasn't as soft as this woman's skin.

He also noticed how tall he was in comparison to her- he was just a few inches taller, and yet he noticed the back of her neck that was exposed. No wonder she requested for him to let her go! Raven was breathing on her neck, his hand was close to her breast and he was holding her body against him! He let his hand lower down to her stomach, but he didn't let her go in fear that she would attack him in the process. Eve noticed that he wasn't letting go, but as much as she wanted him to release her, she didn't say anymore to him.

Her attention was on Remy and Moby and she watched as her androids panic in mid-air. Raven whispered in Eve's ear as she watched. "How about a deal? Tell your androids that I'm not here to cause harm and I'll let you go. After that, we can go our separate ways and forgetting what happened?"

That whisper sent shivers down her spine, making her press herself against Raven more. It scared her because he spoke without her noticing. Seeing Eve react, the androids immediately aimed themselves at Raven, but stopped once they saw Eve raise her hand in protest. "No. Don't attack. This man means no harm to us."

With that, Moby and Remy put their guard down and started calmly floating. Raven saw this and slowly let go of Eve, letting his fingers press against her skin again. Why? When will he be able to feel something as soft as her skin after all this? Eve knelt down to take her clothes to cover herself as Raven watched and examined her. What concerned him was why she was out here in the first place by herself. She had no guardian with her and if it wasn't him and something else, she probably would be dead by now.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to where you live? Your family is probably sick and worried about you being here in Altera." Raven said.

Eve stared at Raven as if he was completely foreign to her. She kept telling herself that he had no idea what happened to her family, so all she could do is shake her head. "I live here on the island."

Raven couldn't believe that. He was familiar with how big an area is and how much resources it can produce. If she lived here her whole life, there had to be a time where she had to leave the island and get something to eat because the food on the island would eventually grow scarce. Ignoring her words, he went back to the family topic. "And your family…?"

She was getting somewhat irritated, but again she reminded herself that he had no idea what went on in her life. Raven waited for an answer and watched as Eve got dressed and walked away from him. "You didn't answer my question." Raven admitted.

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "I see no need to answer you. It won't kill you to know what happened to my family, would it?"

"On an ethical level, it would kill me inside to know that you're out here with no means of protection."

"Then you will be the one to protect me if it'll harm you." Eve demanded.

This was going to be a burden upon Raven because he had to find the place Elsword was speaking about, but even if he wasn't able to find the place, the men he dispatched would probably find it. So technically, he had enough time to escort this woman to her residence before going back to the aircraft and getting information from the men that supposedly went with him.

"…so? What is your decision?" Eve asked.

Raven just stared at her and just slowly nodded. "Fine. I'll do so until I bring you back to your home. I have work to do and once it's finished, you and your family will be saved."

"Saved from what?"

"Poverty. The resources on this island is probably scarce by now and you will be unable to survive any longer. Once business is finished here, I can take you and your family back to Velder to live among others willing to help you."

Eve listened to his words and just stood there in place. Remy changed size and Moby watched as Eve sat on top of Remy. She appeared as if she was contemplating on her situation, but instead she was reminiscing about her history. Long ago, she remembered her people and the community they once built. Altera used to be a very large kingdom that her parents ruled and the people that lived there were so lively. Their reign ended in a horrible destruction that forced Altera, the last piece of land of the kingdom, to be shoved into the air and float in the skies forever until the last remaining power supply ran out.

But thanks to Eve, the supply became endless and used air surrounding the island as the energy to fuel it and keep it floating. As she started to remember all the hard work and dedication she put into it, she noticed Raven examining Moby as the little android floated around him.

"His name is Moby." Eve explained. Raven's attention shifted from Moby to Eve and noticed her hand gently tapping on Remy. "This is Remy."

Raven gave a small, confirming nod. "…And you are…?"

"My name is Eve."

"You may call me Raven."

Eve stood up and fixed her clothing as Remy changed back into its small, more agile form. Raven continued watching as Remy and Moby started floating next to Eve, ready and waiting for commands. She stood up and was about to move towards the water, but Raven grabbed her by the wrist. "Let's go. I want to get you safely back home now."

"Not until I finish bathing." Eve immediately snapped.

Raven turned to Eve with a surprised look on his face. "You bathe during the night time? It's dangerous!"

She picked up her head and looked to Raven. "I've been bathing in these waters my whole life! If it concerns you, Remy and Moby are the ones to watch and protect me from anything that may appear hostile to them."

"They don't seem possible enough to protect you."

"Is that a challenge?" Eve asked, giving a small smile to the swordsman. Immediately, two spears appeared from behind their back. Raven drew his blade and ready himself in a fighting stance. As he examined the spears, he noticed the distinguished color pattern that was sported by Moby and Remy. As silence fell upon the group, Eve's smile became a bit more brighter.

"You have quite a fast reaction. I'm impressed."

With that, Moby and Remy immediately changed back into their android forms and continued floating near Eve. Raven watched as Eve walked passed him and once again dropped her clothing to the ground. The androids picked up the clothing and started washing it within the same waters Eve walked into. His eyes took notice of Eve slowly sitting down in the very shallow waters that probably reached up to her ankles if she stood. If he didn't know better, Raven would say that Eve could just lay down and just rest there if she wanted to. Amazingly, as soon as he finished that though, Eve slowly lowered herself down and laid there in the water. It made Raven wonder if she had the ability to read minds.

Eve playfully, but carefully, rolled around in the water to make sure the water soaked and coated her whole entire body. Raven watched as she did this, feeling very horrible about himself. He knew it was rude for someone to be watching, especially a person like him and his position. It reminded him of the story of David and Bathsheba- she was bathing and there he was watching and examining every curve and detail of her body. A smile decorated Eve's face as she caught him in the act.

"How rude of you to watch me bathe, Raven! Don't you already have someone in your life to keep your sights on?" She asked him.

Raven felt like a lump was stuck in the back of his neck when he heard Eve speak. Yes, he did have someone else in his life to look after. For sure, he had to forget about this moment. He relaxed a bit and just shook his head. "Yes, I do. Which means that once we part, I must forget about what has happened."

She slowly came out of the water, her once wavy hair became straight and soaked, and crawled up to Raven. He felt his heart racing as she did this and noticed the water from her body drenching his coat. His warm face then felt her cold, wet hands and they stared at each other in the eyes. "Forget about what has happened? One must not forget about the past. It helps us go on and continue on with our lives. We learn from our mistakes, our problems, and our regrets. Then, we use them for our benefit to change future experiences that we would eventually run into."

To hear these words felt like a refreshing taste in his mouth. A smile appeared on Raven's face as he lifted his right hand to stroke Eve's hair. "You're right." He chuckled and noticed his hand on her hair, quickly pulling it back before it came into contact. Eventually, she pulled back and started heading back to the water. Raven fixed himself, trying to dry off what was wet.

"…If only my captain was here to hear you say those words. He's been wanting me to forget about my past for the longest time." Raven admitted.

Eve looked to Raven. "Oh? What happened in your past?"

"I lost my fiancé during a revolt in the kingdom. After that, I met with another woman who looked just liked her and I decided to get together with her."

"For the benefit that she looks just like your fiancé…? Is this other woman aware of that reason why?" Eve asked him.

"I never told her that."

She shook her head and turned back to Raven, letting her hair cover her breast. "You should consider telling her and see what she thinks about your situation. You trust her, don't you? I'm sure she trusts you as well. She should be able to understand why you're with her."

Raven shook his head. "She may think it's an insult to her wellbeing."

"Why so?"

"Because she will think I'm there because of how she looks rather than how she treats me."


	4. Chapter 4

_((Author's Note: O hai, I found more time to write up the story. Ohoho :D Also- I forgot to re-read and edit all mistakes. SORRY! Will do that in my spare time. lawl))_

"If you believe that, then you should stop loving her. It's not healthy for you both." Eve told Raven.

As he sat there, contemplating on what Eve told him, Raven gave off a sigh and watched as Eve finished up her bath. For a few seconds, Raven contemplated on why Eve didn't react harshly to him spying on her bath. In fact, now that he noted it, Eve didn't really attempt to push him off.

"Eve, are you comfortable with people watching you bathe?"

She looked at him, a bit confused. "I'm more than familiar as to why it should be uncomfortable. Why do you think I was playing around with you a few minutes ago?"

Raven shrugged his shoulders. Of course, it was uncomfortable to him- only because she didn't react the way he expected. Here, he thought she would slap him and tell him to run off, but Eve appeared to have no desire to do so. Before he could get up and get closer to the edge of the water, he heard rustling sounds from behind him. Immediately, Eve turned her head to the sound and Raven reacted. His left arm shot up, ready to attack whatever was coming toward them. It wasn't until a familiar voice rang into Raven's hears that he finally let his arm down.

"I found General Raven!" the captain's voice cried out.

Elsword jumped out of the bushes and examined the situation. There were 2 drones rolling around Eve's clothing, Raven was standing there, and Eve was bathing. Seeing such a situation, Elsword's face turned red as he attempted to back up. Raven swiftly snatched Elsword by the back and dragged him back.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" Raven asked Elsword.

Elsword looked up to Raven, scratching his head from embarrassment. "Er… Rena was getting worried about you. The scouts that went with you came back after a while, but you weren't back. She sent me to come find you."

A sigh escaped Raven's lips and he shook his head with his left arm going over his face. "She knows that I'm strong enough to defend myself. Go back to the air craft and tell her I'll be back within a few hours."

Once Raven let go of Elsword, he turned back to Eve and continued examining her as she got out of the water to put on her clothing. Elsword moved to the side to see what Raven was staring at and his face turned dark red.

"M-my…! Queen Eve, shouldn't you be asleep at this time, rather than bathe?"

Raven snapped at Elsword in shock. "Queen?!"

Eve watched as Moby and Remy covered her with her clothes and started drying her off. She stared at Elsword for a few seconds before walking towards him and slapping him in the face. "Were you not taught any manners?! Do not stare!"

Elsword rubbed his cheek and his eyes darted away before going back and watching Eve turn back to Raven. Raven looked back to Eve and contemplated for a few seconds. "You're the queen of Altera Island…?"

She tilted her head a bit in curiosity. "Does that intrigue you?"

"You did not mention any of this to me." He answered her back.

Eve couldn't help but shrug her shoulders. "I didn't believe it was the time and place to do such a thing. After all, you did interrupt my bathing."

Raven didn't say anymore and all he did was just turn to Elsword to see what he was thinking. All Elsword could do at this moment was just watch and wait.

"Captain, did I not already order you to go back to the ship?" Raven asked.

Elsword looked back to Raven. "What about you?"

A look of anger raged in Raven's eyes. "I told you that I would be back within a few hours."

"Why, because you're watching Eve bathe to fulfill your selfish pleasure?"

"Because I told her I would accompany her back to her quarters."

Splashes were heard and Eve was finally out of the water. Remy and Moby floated around Eve, clothing her, as she walked to the two men. "If you two are done with your conversation, I'm ready to go and head back to my resting place."

Elsword immediately turned to Eve. "Oh… yeah, we're done. But if I may ask you one more question?"

"Speak." Eve commanded, sounding a bit more softer than before. There was a hint of concern within the word. For some odd reason, Raven caught wind of that tone.

"I know you won't let us conquer Fluone because of… personal reasons. But I believe we can come to an agreement that would ensure that the safety of Fluone won't be conquered through fighting." Elsword proudly spoke.

"…That's not a question, Captain." Eve said, straight-forward.

Elsword just scratched his head in embarrassment. "But I didn't even finish!"

"Then get to the point." Her tone sounding more demanding than before.

Before Elsword could say anything else, Raven finally spoke up. "We request that you come back with us to the continent of Rurensia. There, we will speak to King Wally and request for an arranged marriage. By abiding by this special contract, not only will he have control of Fluone, but you can rule along his side as his queen. Not only that, but you would also have the whole world under the palm of your ha-"

"No." Eve immediately replied. Before she could say anything else, she walked in between Raven and Elsword. After a few steps, Eve stopped and turned to look at the two men.

"Come, Raven. I believe you said to me that you would protect me until you lead me home?" She mentioned.

Raven gave a small nod. He knew this was going to be harder than expected, but what puzzled him was Eve's quick answer to their proposal. Was Eve paying attention to every word he said? Did she not realize that she would have power over the whole world? Elsword shook Raven and looked to him. Quickly, Raven snapped out of his trance and turned to Elsword. A look on Elsword's face read, 'I need to talk to you.'

"Eve, please give me a few moments with my Captain. I'll be with you shortly." Raven answered.

He turned his back towards Eve and then looked to Elsword. It appeared as if he had a plan. "Raven, I know this must be difficult, but I'm more than confident that Eve will come if you just convince her to. That's why, you should take your time in walking her back to wherever she stays."

Raven started putting the pieces together of Elsword's plan. "If I talk to her during the process, there's a possibility that she will be able to come with us."

"Exactly! So don't worry about having to rush Eve back home."

Raven's stomach turned, thinking about their plan. It wasn't a good turning feeling, either. Before he could say anything, he watched as Elsword ran off to the direction of the ship. At that moment, his attention immediately turned to Eve and they started off.

Back at the ship, Elsword met up with some of the crew members and told them of what was going on. With the flurry of soldiers running around, Rena walked up to Elsword and crossed her arms with a look of concern.

"Elsword, where's Raven?"

Elsword turned to Rena and gave a smile. "He's helping someone go back home. Raven found them while running around and trying to find the Queen."

"What?! There are people still living on this island?!"

"Shockingly, yeah. But you don't have to worry about that anytime soon, Rena. They seem to be well stocked!"

Worry decorated Rena's face. "But still, who knows how much longer they could survive? Come on, Elsword! We need to catch up with Raven and bring those people back home!"

Rena charged out of the ship, but Elsword was close behind her. He grabbed onto her arm and stopped her in place. "Rena! Relax! Those people don't want to come back with us!"

She looked to Elsword, a bit surprised. "T-they don't?!"

"They already made their decision. Raven and I tried talking to them. Let's just go back to the ship and wait for Raven to come back." Elsword said as he let go of Rena and slowly walked.

"Well, it's their choice. But still…" Rena relaxed and crossed her arms, looking into the horizon as she followed Elsword. "Those people must feel very lonely… having no type of contact with the outside world in so long…"

_

Meanwhile, Raven and Eve were walking through what appeared to be a junkyard of nasods. Piles and piles of advanced machinery that appeared to be of waste. Raven looked around, examining the area as he followed Eve.

"…Your highness." Raven said.

Eve heard Raven's formality. "Just call me Eve."

"But it seems very rude to call you by just your first name." He said.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble with it before."

"That was before my Captain mentioned that you were a Queen."

She stopped in place and swiftly turned to Raven. He stopped, looking at Eve and wondering why she just stood there in place. For just a few seconds, they stared into each other's eyes. Raven's eyes were full of determination while hinting a little bit of worry. Eve's eyes seemed cold and distant, but it was as if she was calling out for something.

…or someone.

Eve walked a bit closer to Raven and took hold of his left arm. He quickly jerked a bit; it was his natural reaction kicking in. She gave off an annoyed sigh when she noticed Raven moving in disagreement to her touch, but everything seemed to have melted into one single moment. Slowly, she turned and let his arm wrap around her. Then, she took his right arm and wrapped it over her stomach.

Raven and Eve stood like that for what felt like hours on end. It only lasted for a few seconds.

"E-Eve!" Raven finally spoke up.

She didn't say anything. After that, all she did was carefully pull out of Raven's forced hug. He was quite shocked from her actions. Eve finally turned to Raven and gave a small sigh. "…Let's go."

Once again, they started walking. Recalling Elsword's plan, Raven started walking right next to Eve and initiated his part in it.

"So Eve…" Raven said, sounding a bit hopeful.

"No." Eve immediately answered.

"You didn't even listen to what I had to say."

"I believe you were trying to convince me to go back with you to your city."

Raven didn't say anything. She was definitely right on target with that one.

"…I will agree to go, only if you will agree to a special request of mine." Eve said, stopping in place in what appeared to be a large tunnel.

"A special request?" He asked her.

Eve turned to Raven. "Yes. It's a very simple request. I won't go back on my word. If you do this, then I will go back to wherever you came from… no objections."

Numerous thoughts ran through his mind as he thought about this special agreement they were going to come to terms on.

"What is this special request of yours?"

"Stay with me. Your Captain can go back and make preparations to ensure that the arranged marriage will go unhindered."

Raven was uncertain about this. "How long will I have to stay with you?"

"As long as the preparations take." Eve answered.

"And if I refuse?"

"I will continue to deny going with you. And don't assume this island won't last for too long. I've prepared it with intense care that it can float above the continents for eternity if necessary." Eve answered.

"I don't believe you." Raven said.

A smile appeared on Eve's face. It was weaker than the one she gave him before when he challenged her drones' power. He couldn't tell if this was a bluff coming from her or if there was a much bigger secret than she was keeping from him.

"Is that a challenge?"

Honestly, Raven didn't want to push Eve any further. "…If you will give me time, then I will agree to stay with you."

"How much time do you need?"

Raven looked to Eve, actually looking a bit irritated. "The King will have a tantrum if he finds out that I'm unavailable to do the work he assigns me to. I need to go back and explain to him that I must stay here with you while the marriage gets prepared."

Eve thought about this and her eyes widened. Her hand reached out and immediately snatched his right arm. Raven, again, reacted by moving back a bit. He didn't know what to do at that moment.

"…Come back soon." She told him.

He gave her a nod and a reassuring smile. "I will. Don't worry."

"So… let's continue on?" Raven asked.

Eve shook her head. "You can go back. You'd be unable to get through this place from this point on."

"Why not?"

Her silence answered Raven as she turned and walked through the tunnel. A large sigh of relief was released and quickly, Raven charged back to the ship.

Hours have passed and he finally got back.

"BOARD THE SHIP! WE'RE HEADING OFF NOW!" Raven yelled out.

Everyone scrambled to their feet. Rena caught up to Raven and hugged him.

"I was so worried about you! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked, examining Raven.

He looked to Rena, looking as determined as ever. "I'm fine. Don't worry. We need to get back to Velder as soon as possible!"

Elsword found Raven. "What happened? Did she say yes?"

Rena looked to Elsword, confused. "…She?"

Raven ignored the two and went to the front of the ship. "We're heading back to Velder immediately. I need to speak to the King about a temporary hiatus."

"WHAT?!" the whole ship cried out in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

((DAT UPDATE! Also, I didn't re-read over this one either. SO SORRY! Also- SHOUT OUT TO WIZ! Thank you for the pm! C: ))

Raven laid there on his bed back in his home in Velder, remembering what happened during his talk with King Wally in the morning. Elsword was by his side while the conversation proceeded, but to their dismay, Wally refused to have an arrange marriage with Queen Eve. He'd rather die than actually share his power with a woman that may back-stab him in the end. It wasn't surprising to either Elsword or Raven; they understood what Wally was thinking about during that time. Their plan wasn't going smoothly.

Night had fallen quickly as he stared at the lone window on the opposite side of his room. It was definitely a small room, but Raven was able to cope with it. The space gave him everything he needed that could pass as any other bedroom. As the moon started shining in the sky, Raven's thoughts started wandering back to the night he recalled meeting with Eve. To him, it felt as if so much has happened, but war can do that to a person. He was always ready for any eventful day. That day he and his men went to Altera Island was no exception.

Again, his thoughts continued their aimless wandering and quickly, his mind went back to the sight of Eve, stripping down to her bare skin in order to bathe. He recalled her softness that pressed against his fingertips that were inhumane; there was no way a human's skin could get as soft as Eve's skin. Such thoughts started making Raven question himself. It was human nature to seek something desire-able and take it for one's self gain. But he had Rena, so why was he thinking about Eve? Forcing his mind to change subjects, he started comparing both Rena and Eve's body anatomy.

Of course, what would one expect from a guy? He immediately thought of how beautiful and radiant Rena was. Her perfect figure was to die for! And there was Eve's body. It was more than average, but it wasn't top-down gorgeous as Rena's body. To his dismay, it was nothing in comparison to Rena. The hours passed as he continued thinking these thoughts that he didn't realize something was on top of him. A devil-like smile appeared on the young woman's face and her eyes glared down into Raven's.

"You dirty little pig! What are you thinking about now?" The young woman cooed, amusingly.

Quickly, Raven attempted to push her off and try to snatch his blade. However, he finds himself with no avail; his blade was downstairs and he was up in his room. The young woman laughed.

"So unprepared for such a surprise, huh Raven? I wouldn't be surprised either if a man were to jump on top of me like that~" She giggled.

Raven stared at the woman for a few seconds and thought for a bit. This was the same young woman he met long ago, the night he was walking back from Rena's house.

"Oh, it's you." Raven said, speaking with a lack of interest.

"You can call me Aisha, thank you very much!" Aisha said. She jumped onto Raven's bed and started kicking happily, watching him. "So, how did the talk with the king go? Did he agree to getting married with Eve?"

Why was he going to answer her questions? It's not as if she was anyone important, but the fact that she mentioned Eve bothered him. For his own sake, he stayed silent and just stared at Aisha. She noticed the silence after only 5 seconds and couldn't help but smirk.

One way or another, Aisha was going to get that answer from Raven. "I'm guessing that's a yes, then?"

Raven immediately shook his head. "He refused. King Wally claimed that Queen Eve may eventually back stab him and take his power away from him. He still wants me and my men to charge upon Altera Island and just take over, killing Eve in the process."

A look of shock actually decorated on Aisha's face. She was enraged with such information. A stomp of her feet and she barked aloud against Raven. "HOW DARE HE SAY SUCH A THING?! HE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT SHE'S EVEN CONSIDERING SHARING HER POWER WITH HIM!"

Before Raven could say anything to calm Aisha down, he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He then watched as Aisha started squirming with frustration in her seat.

She squealed with rage. "When I get my hands on King Wally, I'm going to smack him so hard he'll die! Then he's going to beg for forgiveness and I'm going to—"

"You're going to… what, Aisha?" A familiar voice rung out from behind Raven and interrupted her.

Her eyes glanced over to Raven, noticing the door to his room was open and there stood Elsword with such messy hair and sleepy eyes. Aisha calmed down a bit, but when she realized Elsword was wearing Phoru pajamas, she couldn't help herself and started to burst out laughing. Raven just watched the two and actually stood back, wondering what was going on.

"Wow! You're the captain of an army and you still wear Phoru pajamas?! What are you, 12?! Ahahaha~" she laughed.

Elsword's face turned red, but he relaxed it off. "For your information, Aisha, I'm 20."

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Big deal! I'm 22, but you don't see me wearing such baby clothes!"

Well, he had to admit that she was right about that, but he couldn't help but smirk and come back with something dirty. "Well, at least I don't dress up like a skank who's trying to get laid with any guy she tries to seduce."

Such a statement immediately changed Aisha's bubbly humor into infernal rage against Elsword. "Oh yeah? Can you back up those words, ya little toddler?"

To be challenged like this made Elsword smirk and stand his ground against Aisha. As Raven watched them, he noticed that Elsword was somewhat a tad taller than Aisha. He crossed his arms and continued watching them verbally fight. It was quite odd… he just realized that they somehow knew each other. Before Elsword and Aisha could get ahold of each other, Raven finally stopped them.

"Hey, how do you two know each other?" Raven asked.

Both Elsword and Aisha turned their glances towards Raven, realizing what's going on. They let go of each other and Elsword spoke up.

"Remember when we were back on Altera Island and I mentioned to you I was able to meet Queen Eve? That was how Aisha and I met."

All Raven could do was give a small nod and after that, he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Now that they mentioned Eve, his thoughts started thinking of ways to either convince King Wally or save Queen Eve. Either way, someone was going to get angry. Elsword watched Raven; his face changed into a more worry some state. Aisha looked to him, uncertain of what to say or do. Her playful demeanor even strayed away to something far more serious.

"You guys… I honestly have no idea how this will work out." Raven admitted.

Aisha crossed her arms. "As long as Queen Eve is safe and sound, I don't care what happens!"

It made Elsword curious; why was Aisha so concerned about Eve? He turned to look at her. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask this, but why are you so worried about Eve? She seems fine on Altera Island and all… how did you even become her advisor?"

She looked back to Elsword and just snapped at him. "I don't have to tell you! All you should know is that I work for her, that's it!"

As much as he wanted to continue debating with her, Elsword stayed quiet and just let it pass. He was eventually going to get that answer out of her. Silence finally engulfed the group as they stayed in that very same room. They honestly didn't know what to think or say. Raven was just being silent. Elsword stood there in his spot and Aisha decided to float since her legs were starting to hurt her. Finally, Raven looked up to Aisha and she looked back to him.

"What are you going to tell Eve, now that you're aware of the situation?"

Aisha simply shrugged her shoulders. "That's really hard to say. When she realizes that King Wally didn't agree to this strange arranged marriage, she's just going to brush it off and continue protecting Altera Island as if nothing happened. I just think King Wally is a bit too paranoid; I mean, he honestly thought Queen Eve is going to betray him!"

"And what makes you so sure that she won't do that? For all we know, she could be doing a favor to her people." Raven claimed.

Elsword shook his head. "She wouldn't do something like that. I should know. I met some of her people."

Raven looked up to Elsword and thought about he said. "…How are they like?"

"…if you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone. Give or take, they're pretty cool."

He weakly nodded and thought about how in the world, and instead of thinking about how kind Queen Eve could be, Raven started thinking about other things. How were they were going to satisfy both King Wally and Queen Eve? The only idea that seemed safe was to get them into an arranged marriage, but Wally doesn't seem to be interested.

"If only he knew what Eve looked like…" As soon as Raven murmured that, an idea then formed in his head. "…I've got it! I know what to do now…!"

Raven quickly snatched his coat and rushed out of the room. Elsword and Aisha followed after him. Grabbing his blade in sheath, he charged out of the house. Aisha seemed pretty confident after seeing Raven appear so worked up about this. However, before she could get out of the house, Elsword snatched her arm and just stopped her. Her eyes widened and she looked to him.

"A-Aren't we following him?" She asked.

"No. If he really wanted us to follow him, he would've said something. Just let him go by himself." Elsword answered.

"What?! But I want to see what he's going to tell Wally!"

He was able to snap Aisha back to him by grabbing onto her shoulders and making him stare into his eyes. Elsword shook his head. "Trust me, he'll be better off by himself. He knows the plan of action. We don't, so it'll only get more confusing if we try to interfere."

She just stayed in her spot, staring back at Elsword. A sigh of relief came over her, but she teleported out of his hands. With a snap of her fingers and a smirk on her face, Aisha giggled. "Let's just watch and see what happens then, yes?"

Elsword attempted to snatch Aisha back into the house, but no matter how many times he tried, she would always teleport away. All she was doing was wasting their time. "Knock it off! Fine! Fine! We'll go watch and see what he'll do! Just let me go get changed, first!"

Finally, Elsword and Aisha made it to the castle and examined the area. The guards standing there at watch seemed so still. Elsword walked up to them.

"Hey, did Raven come through here? He told us he was going to speak to King Wally." Elsword asked them.

The guards shook their heads. "Not that we're aware of. We recently changed shifts. Maybe the others saw Raven go in?"

Aisha appeared right beside Elsword and pouted. "Poo… see, Elsword? You took too long to get ready!"

Nothing her, the guards laughed at Elsword. "Who is she, your girlfriend?"

Elsword just glared at the guards. "Let us in…"

Quick to their feet after seeing his glare, they immediately opened the doors and let Elsword and Aisha in. One of the guards lead them into the castle and then to the king's chamber. King Wally was there, looking through some books that were sitting upon a bookshelf. Elsword entered in and knelt down.

"Your highness…" Elsword proclaimed. Aisha just stood there behind him, crossing her arms.

King Wally noticed Elsword and faced him. "Ah, it's you Captain Elsword. What brings you to my presence so late in the evening?"

Hearing Wally, Elsword kept his glance to the ground, but kept his voice tone full of confidence. "I'm here to inquire about Raven…"

"What about General Raven, Captain?"

"…I'm pretty sure he spoke to you a few minutes earlier regarding something out of your re—"

Before Elsword could say anymore, King Wally interrupted him. "Raven did not come here. He hasn't appeared before me since this morning. Is something wrong?"

Elsword's eyes widened and he looked up to King Wally. This certainly was a shock. "W-What? So Raven didn't come by here, then?"

Wally shook his head. "No, on the contrary, I believe I heard some guards talking about seeing Raven going through the city. Maybe he went to visit somebody?"

Aisha rolled her eyes and just stomped on the floor. "Who would he want to visit at this time of the hour? It's so late!"

"I could say the same to the both of you." Wally said to Aisha.

"So then… he just went out to visit somebody?" This was odd. Elsword immediately thought Raven went to go visit Rena. "Forgive us for intruding, your highness. Please excuse us."

Elsword turned to Aisha. "Come on, we're gonna go see Rena."

Meanwhile, on Altera Island, Eve was taking a stroll around the surface. She noticed so much broken Nasod robots lying before her. They were old and rotting away. It hurt her inside, but why she was able to feel this was beyond her comprehension. All that she was aware of was that it was a feeling humans felt when they were sad over the loss of something they loved.

Her logic kicked in. She loved the Nasod race, but she lost them as time went on. Because they're now gone, she's sad. This feeling was correct. Eve just gave a small nod.

"…If only they were all still alive…"

Moby and Remy started whirling with shock. Eve turned to them, worried. "What's wrong?"

Before she could speak, a figure jumped out of nowhere and snatched her from behind. Eve struggled and tried to break free, but whoever was holding onto her wasn't going to let go of her so easily. Moby and Remy attempted to attack, but Eve waved them away.

"No! Stay back! Please, get away as far as possible! I can take him on!"

As much as they wanted to, Moby and Remy couldn't move from their spot. They were too worried about Eve's safety. Eve shook her head. "It's alright! I'll be fine!"

Eventually, the struggle got down to the wire and Eve was lying on a grassy patch of land. The figure above her was examining her and she was examining back. After a quick glance, she noticed that the figure was a man. It explained why she was unable to break free of his struggle. Then, she looked at him a little bit longer and her eyes widened in shock. "You… you're…"

"You're coming back with me, Eve." The figure told her.

"What? No! I'm not leaving this island vulnerable to any outside attack!" She cried out.

"…Do you trust me?" He asked her.

Eve stared at him as she tried to catch her breath. She honestly didn't know whether she could trust him or not. But other than Aisha, who else could she trust? No one… no one else… but for him, he has finally become her exception. With one deep sigh, Eve held her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"I… I trust you." She finally said.

He didn't hug her back, but he didn't push her away. All he did was pull themselves up to their feet.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of you." Raven said, weakly smiling. "Let's go to Velder."


	6. Chapter 6

_((Author's Note: I'm currently in a depression because one of my favorite mmorpgs is shutting down. Also, this is my excuse for my releasing another chapter until the next month. SO, I had a note written down somewhere that I owe one super saucy scene between Raven and Eve under a tree… or something. FOR ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS OUT THERE, IN FACT! You know who you are. OnO_

_Before we get started, a SUPER HUGE FREAKISHLY LARGE WARNING TO YOU ALL!_

_If you are under 18+ and/or STRONGLY DESPISE RavenxEve, then I highly recommend that you push the back button and NOT continue reading!_

…_unless you're cool with anything, then please enjoy this read! No complaining about this, please! I've already warned you enough. Because of the content of this chapter, I'm questioning whether this should or should not be canon. Until a definite decision has been made, this specific chapter will ONLY be a fan-fiction of the story. Hey, a fan-fiction of a fan-fiction. *mindfck* ))_

Trees were a beautiful thing to the queen. She loved the way they grew and their determination to grow into something more than just a seed. Through rain, snow, and heat, trees endure so much abuse, but they eventually grow in due time. When everything is left behind, a seed grows to tremendous heights. Eve always wished she could grow like a tree. No matter how much she goes through, she wanted to be just as strong as a tree. Nothing would make her stop from growing and she wanted to endure so much.

One thing that bothered her was one element that helped a tree grow; it was the element of love. From what she has researched, plants are treated very well and in time they grow into beautiful species. Trees are the same way to plants. Her logic was forming again and it concluded a few things: trees and plants are the same, plants gain care and love in order to grow beautifully, and in order for a tree to grow more effectively, it must be given love.

She couldn't feel love from anything or anyone else anymore. Eve knew this; she was the last Nasod in Elrios. Then again, how does she know what genuine love is? Her subjects, the Nasods she rebuilt with her own hands, claim they love her, but they were programmed to say such things to her so that she wouldn't feel lonely. It was hard for her to understand such a concept. What made it worse was the idea of the arrange marriage she was going to have with King Wally from the Rurensia continent. What was marriage like? Could it truly show her what love really was?

Hours after she watched General Raven and his troops leave the island; Eve finished up her research regarding marriage. It was something that killed her inside… if that was possible. She knew it couldn't affect her, and yet the strange feeling of loneliness over-ridded the processes of her body. Her eyes started to water a bit… loneliness was coming over her just like it would every single day. If there was a program that concentrated on the pure feeling of loneliness, she probably had it.

"…I want… to feel love, too." Eve said, her hand over her… her… where her heart WOULD be.

The day went on as usual; having to maintain the island and making sure her subjects were doing well. Nothing new came up, but she wasn't expecting anything other than news from General Raven. That man was odd, but very polite. He was more like a knight-in-shining-armor to her because of his chivalrous acts during the time he was on the island. Raven wanted to lead her back home, he stayed by her side and waited for her to finish bathing, and he was so quick to reacting to Captain Elsword coming out of the bushes. If Eve had such power, she would make Raven her knight. Well, she DID have that kind of power, but according to her ethical database, it was wrong.

Night finally fell and Eve decided to take a walk through the surface of Altera Island. It was necessary for her breathing mechanism to take effect and to take in as much oxygen as possible. The superior of a human's lung: Eve's breathing is actually spot on and it can actually store twice as much oxygen as any regular human. She could live without it, but it connects to so much programs and hardware that it's pretty much impossible to turn off. It had to be left on.

Before she could stop and look to her drones, Remy and Moby, a quick feeling of distress overcame her. "What's wrong?" she asked her helpers.

Someone caught her off-guard; it surprised Eve so much that she couldn't think fast enough on her feet. All she could recall was that Raven was the only one in her whole lifespan that caught her in an oblivious state. Whoever this person was, they were able to snatch her and fight her to the point of making her submit and fall to the ground on her back.

She told Remy and Moby to leave her behind and that she would take care of herself. They didn't want to leave, but Eve insisted that Moby and Remy should leave. With no other choice, the two drones left. Eve was left with this person and while she tried to catch her breath, a familiar scent entered into her system. Her eyes led her up to the face and it shocked her to no avail.

There was some struggle and some complaints, but after a while, she gave up. He wanted her to go back with him to Velder and he asked if she could trust him. It was insane for her to admit it, but he really was the only person who she could trust. After all, he came back to her…

…Raven came back to her…

She hugged him and pulled him closer to her. "I… I trust you…"

Raven looked back to Eve and examined her face a bit. His right hand went to stroke the hair out of Eve's face as he examined her facial expression. A frown decorated his face.

"…Why would you trust me so quickly? We only met for just a quick moment in time…"

Before he could continue talking, Eve just stared into Raven's eyes and she frowned along with him. "You're… the only human who has come this close to me in so many years…"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing and yet all he could do was nod. "I see."

Pulling them up to their feet, Raven looked around and then back to Eve. "Let's get going… back to Velder."

Eve shook her head in protest, but Raven tried to persuade her. No matter how many times she tried to fight him, he would fight back. Tears were slowly streaming through her eyes. Seeing this concerned Raven and he started backing off. He didn't want this to happen; he wanted to bring Eve back with no struggle. Sadly, this was more difficult than he thought. There he sat carefully above her as he watched Eve trying to fight back her tears.

She hated this… she wanted to go back home… she wanted everything to back to the way things were. Being forced to leave the island without being able to defend it was the last thing on Eve's mind. "…I hate this…"

Raven caught her words. "…you hate what?"

"I don't want to do this…" Eve quietly said.

"Do what? What do you hate, Eve?"

Immediately, she attempted to sit up and started hitting Raven's chest. Those blows felt strong, but they weren't strong enough to make Raven get off of her. Sure, they hurt, but he was more than ready to stand his ground against her.

"I hate this! I hate this! I don't want to leave this island! I don't want to go and marry someone that doesn't love me! I want to be loved in the best way possible and grow from that! I don't want to live in a world full of lies where I'm told I'm loved, only to know that it was programmed into the minds of others! I want true love!" She cried out.

Raven couldn't help but stare at Eve. This sounded… so familar to him. This was something… Seris told him. He recalled the day she was accepted into the Black Crows and how the other members enjoyed her company. They told him how much they loved Seris, but the same night she was there, she complained to Raven about all of this. She wanted to be loved. She was asking for a true love to hold onto… just like Eve was doing right now.

It was because of this desire that he fell in love with Seris. She was determined to find love, no matter what the circumstance was. Now that Raven was thinking about it, was Eve doing the same? Trying to find love no matter how hard she tries? Sure, Eve had Aisha to talk and keep around, but was it the same for her? When Aisha said she loved Eve, did she feel empty inside? How far was Eve willing to go just for love?

"Eve…" Raven stared at her with concern.

She looked back to Raven; her face had a hint of fear as tears continued to stream down her eyes. Raven's left arm was lifted up and carefully, he wiped the tear away with the claw like arm. Eve reacted and her hands went to hold Raven's hand. This must have been a normal human's reaction to such emotions.

After a good number of minutes, Raven already knew what he was going to tell Eve. The problem was how she was going to take it.

"If you come along with me to Velder, I can provide you with the love you're searching for. A love that can help you and give you what you desire. I'll make sure nothing will happen to you; after all, you are my guest in Velder and I can't let anything happen to you."

Eve stared at Raven, surprised at the offer. Love could help her give what she desired? Now that she thought about it, she desired to bring back the Nasod race. …but her work was not enough. She started to question what kind of power love truly had if Raven said, '…A love that can help you and give you what you desire…' There was a strange feeling that was starting to rush inside her. Even if it was just a hint of power that she can gain, she wanted to try this type of love Raven spoke about.

"I… I want to experience this kind of love right now. To see what I'm going to be looking forward to in the days to come in my stay in Velder." She said.

How was he going to satisfy that desire? Raven honestly had no idea how to show it to Eve. All he was aware of was that love was a type of feeling one can express to another. Kissing Eve will only make her question if that was all it would take to love someone else. After that, it would lead to a heated discussion where she would complain about other races of humans showing this type of affection just by greeting one another and kissing each other's cheeks. There was one other way, but Raven refused to go down that path. It was too dangerous to go down because he had Rena.

Before he could do anything else, Eve snatched Raven's coat and pulled him down to look into his eyes. Eve examined him a little bit. "…You're hesitant. Are you regretting something right now? Because if you are, that tells me that you won't be able to protect me. You said so yourself that you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

She was right. He was hesitating. How was he going to explain love to Eve in a way that won't hurt her? All she wanted was love that could help her grow. If that was the case, he could give it to her…

…but it would lead to a life full of regret. Raven wished he could avoid that. If he wanted Eve to come along, he had to show Eve the best way to express love. One can't deny that fact; it was probably the only other way love could be given. Words can be easily misunderstood. Holding hands and kissing were just a little tease and nothing more.

Raven moved down and he deeply kissed Eve. She was definitely surprised about this. Never in her life has she experienced a kiss like this before. It was different; the database back in the underground had no records of it. Was it instinct or something more? Eve's fingertips moved through Raven's hair, messing it up as the kiss became deeper. As soon as Raven's finger's touched Eve's shoulder, she twitched and broke the kiss.

"Ah… can we… can we move somewhere else?" Eve asked.

His eyes widened. Did she know about what he was going to do with her? A woman would normally request for such a thing because of their insecurity of having sex outside. He didn't want to force anything on Eve… he didn't want to let Eve change her mind about coming along with him to Velder. Raven had to comply with Eve's request. "Alright. Where do you want to go?"

She pointed towards a small forest a few yards away from them and before Raven could say anything, Eve was already on her way there. As they arrived, they noticed the forest's structure. It was oddly perfect in a sense; the middle of the forest was clear and trees circled around it. There was a pile of leaves in the middle. Eve then jumped into it and then turned to look at Raven. She was smiling…

When was the last time he saw Eve smile? Now that he thought about it, did she ever smile in front of him? He honestly couldn't recall. Raven had accustomed himself to seeing Eve so serious. After all, she was a queen and she had to act as such. But this was a different Eve. What was with the sudden change? Immediately, Raven took off his coat and pulled Eve out of the pile. Then, he laid his coat down and carefully laid her on top of it. She stared at him.

"Why did you take your jacket off?" She asked him.

In all honesty, he just didn't want to be bothered with Eve complaining about the leaves against her skin when he was working with her. Raven went on top of Eve and again, he gave a deep kiss. Again, she wrapped her fingers into his hair as he deepened the kiss more. With his left hand working as a support for him to stay up, he bit down on his right glove and took it off. He then proceeded under Eve's blouse and let his warm fingers explore until they felt her nipples becoming erect from Raven's touch.

So, this was how human intercourse is like? Eve has done numerous studies about this, but she didn't read up anything about the actions Raven's currently taking. Whatever he was doing, it was working. She felt short of breath after feeling him rub his fingertip against her small breast. It felt nice… and for some odd reason, it was making her feel warm. He lifted up her shirt and Raven looked over Eve's body. It wasn't perfect, he'll admit it; her breasts weren't developed enough. Maybe she was one of those flat-chested women? It didn't matter at the moment. Raven was already killing the mood for himself.

Eve felt the cold hair pressing against her skin. Her internal programs were sending this info to her mind, letting her body squirm and begging for something warm to press against her. Raven answered and he let his breath warm Eve up before he started to lick Eve's breasts. The conflicting warmth and coolness was confusing the different processes of Eve's body so much, they shut down. Eve had to rely on her own instinct, only to find out there was one more thing that seemed to have been installed into her—a human's natural instinct.

As Raven continued licking Eve and helping her warm up more, his right slid down Eve's stomach and in-between her legs. Just with his fingertips, he started pressing against Eve and he heard her moan out. It was small, but cute. Again, he continued and he watched as she reacted; her hands immediately went to his right hand and quickly grasped onto it.

"W-wait…! I…"

"Wait? I think your hands want me to go on." Raven said as she slid his fingers up to mess around with her clit. Eve moaned out again, this time her hips moved once against his fingers. This was surprising; maybe this was what she wanted for the longest time? If that was the case, has Eve already had sex with someone before him? This lone thought actually made Raven… jealous. Sure, he wasn't interested in Eve, but something in the back of his mind made him feel tick. Immediately, his hand grabbed onto Eve's bottom and he pulled it off of her. Eve squeaked in shock after noticing Raven doing such a thing and it made her close her legs in protest. The feeling was too good, but she didn't want him to rush it.

Taking Eve's legs, he tried to pull them apart so that he could get a glimpse. Eve did fight back, but a part of her wanted Raven to succeed. Her defenses went down as she saw Raven looking at her. She was getting wet just by him looking at her. Human instinct kicked in and he wanted to go into Eve now. Was he going to fight it? He wanted to, but if this was for the sake of conquering Fluone, Raven had to go on. His head went down and in-between Eve's legs; his tongue stuck out and started licking. When she felt Raven's tongue enter into her, Eve quickly moved her hands onto his head, grasping onto his hair. This new feeling was amazing and she didn't want it to end so quickly.

"More… More…!" Eve begged.

If she was getting aroused just by him licking her, it made him wonder how much she'll enjoy this when he's inside her. He continued on and Eve's squirming was just making it feel all the more better, but after a good few seconds, he finished. She plopped back onto Raven's jacket and she was shivering. This feeling was too good; how were humans able to endure such an animalistic desire? The pleasure was nice and it was good enough for her, but she couldn't help but feel empty. Wasn't there something else that was supposed to happen?

"Did you enjoy that?" Raven asked.

Eve weakly nodded her head. She seemed satisfied, but he wasn't. Raven didn't want to force himself on Eve, but after giving her pleasure made his shaft hard. He unzipped his pants and carefully put himself over Eve, kissing her and pulling her close to him with his left arm. She looked into his eyes and he looked back into hers. A weak smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry Eve, but you'll need to bear with me…"

"…Why?"

As soon as she asked, her breath stopped in mid-inhale as soon as she felt something rubbing against her. Her arms immediately wrapped around Raven and her body immediately pressed onto Raven. If memory served her right, a human female had some strange type of barrier that could be broken. The pain was going to surface after a human male entered and break the hymen. What she wasn't aware of was how painful it was going to hurt. Eve's breath grew short. Raven looked to her.

"Don't worry; I'll be gentle with you."

"But… but I'm fine now. I'll go to Velder, Raven."

Raven lowly growled. "I don't care about that…"

She gasped. His original intention was to bring her back with him, but now it was as if he has forgotten about it. Why? Was it because his instincts were kicking in or was it something else? Raven couldn't care less. He lifted Eve's legs under his and she immediately wrapped them around him. Slowly and carefully, Raven entered into Eve and her whole body tensed up. The pain came up and she started to whimper. As he waited for Eve to give him the okay, he gave her soft kisses around her face, then to her neck, and then some on her lips.

Feeling Raven inside of her was weird; he felt bigger than she imagined him to be and he was throbbing. She must've been too small for him if his member wanted more room inside of her. Raven was thinking otherwise. His shaft was throbbing from excitement; Eve was tight around him and it felt amazing. He couldn't wait any longer, so he started to slowly thrust into her. Raven's movement snapped Eve to her senses as the feeling changed from pain to pleasure. The feeling was indescribable and in response, she moved her hips against his. He slid is right hand down to Eve's hip and he firmly grasped onto her as each thrust became deeper and harder. Her moans mixed in with Raven's grunts.

"Ah…! So deep inside me… give me more, Raven… more…!" Eve moaned out.

Crying out his name turned him on more and he wrapped his arms around Eve, holding her as he started thrusting harder and faster. She couldn't concentrate any longer; she was feeling pure pleasure… it was better than anything she had experienced before.

"I… ah… ah…! I love you—I love you, Raven!" She cried out.

Raven was going as deep as he could, hoping he was hitting that spot that made Eve feel good. After all, she did say she loved him. He probably was and he was enjoying every single second of this.

"I… Ngh… Eve, I love you too…" Raven grunted sensually.

He couldn't take it anymore; he had to climax, but he wasn't going to do it inside Eve. It would only cause problems between them both and he… he didn't want to hurt Eve in any way.

"Eve, I'm coming…" He breathed out.

She nodded and as they held each other close, Raven kept his thrusts going. The feeling was too much for them to contain. Eve moaned out and started squeezing Raven's shaft. He pulled out and moved his right hand, inserting two fingers as substitute as he started coming himself onto Eve's body. After all that, Raven held Eve close as she clung onto him. Such a feeling was purely satisfying. If she was really going to experience this kind of love in Velder… it was going to be really good, especially if it was coming from Raven.

Now that she thought about it, Raven was her first. Was that supposed to be important? To know who her first was? She honestly didn't know. When she's back home, she'll need to do more research on human morale regarding sex. She was built as a weapon of destruction, but she was also built to be able to interact with humans. Who would've thought the people that worked on her made it to where she was going to interact on all aspects, including sex?

Raven laid next to Eve and she cuddled against him. A satisfying sigh came from her. "I feel much better now… are we going?"

He frowned and closed his eyes, holding Eve close. "At least let me rest… I had to do all the work."

As they stayed in that spot, Raven fell asleep from getting tired. Eve stayed awake, thinking of what just happened. Her thoughts were getting blocked out from her body being worn out. She was getting tired, too. Nothing in the archives mentioned that humans get tired after having sex. Was the sex she had with Raven just now special? It must be. Eve closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Surrounded by a forest of trees, Eve was well on her way to grow into something extraordinary. After all, she did get some love out of this.


End file.
